Final Fantasy XIX:A Story Untold
by krimer
Summary: A story I mixed up with alot of things I gathered from the final fantasies Not Finished!!!CHAPTER 2 NOW IN!!!remember-pg13 for course language and violence
1. Strange Ocurences

Final Fantasy XIX: A Story Untold   
  
  
"Luke! Wait! Wait for me! Where are you going?! You know you can`t go anywhere!"  
Narrel yelled after her brother Luke in fury. She was angry with him considering how he had the flu, and she didn`t want him to go out, her and her brother were the only ones living in the forest, considering about what had happend to her parents...  
"Oof!" Narrel tripped over somthing. She laid there, just staring at the earth, angry of her clutzity. She tried getting herself up in a push-up way, but just let herself drop to the ground, she hated what laid in the forest, because every time she goes out, she`ll trip. She was just glad that she didn`t get bruises, everyone in Dalfaranda would stare!  
Narrel slowly got herself up after 3 minutes. She dusted her knees off casualy, she pulled on her gloves tighter, her boots, and made sure her sling shot was still there.  
"Oh, I hate being 15!" Narrel screamed. And looked on into the forest, with a rude glare. She looked to her left, then her right, and then head on again.  
"Where are you, Luke? I told you, I warned you, but no... now I really...?!" Narrel stopped. She slowly turned around and growled to herself.  
I swear, one day I`m gonna look like a nerd with you, Luke! Narrel thought to herself, for there, crouching down, looking at somthing, was the seven year-old highly trained hider, Luke, who just loves Narrel, but makes her furious all the time.  
"Hey, Narrel, look what you tripped over!" Luke said with his cloged nose voice, cherry red cheeks and jeans over his lightening bolt pajama pants,and a t-shirt with the shape of Dalfaranda on it. He looked up inocsently up at Narrel, who`s fists where clutching, and at the end of her glove her knuckles where turning white, rouge under her eyes lit up and you could hear her teeth grinding.  
"You tripped over, a...a..." Luke studdered. He lifted a glass ball that had a star inside, with the residing picture of a god...Raduan, the thunder god, was able to be summoned to protect you in battle with the glass ball. He was rumered to be a dangerous and wild natured god, who would stop at nothing to protect someone, and faint someone.  
The glass balls where in diffrent types. Yellow ones, with the stars and pictures of gods where summons. The blue ones with the moon in them, and a certain shape, where called magics. inside a weapon you have, or buy at a deffence stores, have little slots in them that fit the glass balls. then you call out what the purrpose of the glass ball would be, for example, a thunder symbol would call a lightening bolt. The only problem with the glass balls, is once ago, they had a name, and now...probably only 2 people in the world know the glass ball`s name.   
"Whoa! Luke! I can`t believe it! Do you know what this means?!" a grin spread widely on Narrels face and the rouge under her eyes disappeared. Her eyes didn`t have the flare in them anymore. Her fists relaxed. Luke looked at the glass ball. He looked at Narrel again, with also, a smile.  
"Since I`m not aloud to sign up for the sword contest, which I`ve been training for weeks at...", Luke put on a confident smile, "Then you`d show me the summon and let me keep it?" he winced, hoping for a slightly good answer, and shruged at fear of being yelled at.  
"Yup. Sure you can, but not today, kido. We`ve got work to do at home."Narrel answered.  
Lukes eyes opened wide, and he let his shoulders drop at gravity. He stared straight for seconds, and then slowly spread a smile on his baby-pink face. The smile turned to a grin, then a gigle, and finally he was hopping in his spot laughing and cheering to himself.  
"Ha-hahahahahaha! Finally! Somthing I`m able to do after 5 weeks! Yipiyai do-dayayas, Ha he!" He screamed out.  
"HOLY!! Don`t act like I`ve cooped you up in that house for eternity!" Narrel tried screaming over Lukes screaming.  
"...But, Narrel, didn`t you hear me say...5 weeks? Or...do I...have...to...scream...LOUDER?!"  
Luke screamed out in Narrels face. 3 echos resided the forest. Then, there was complete silence, so quiet, you could hear bandagois walking, small little creatures that live almost all over Lumian, the whole world. They actually did hear bandagois walking,very fast too.  
"Luke, ahh...let`s just go home and eat some food, the sun is setting, and you`re getting sicker by the second. Come on..." Narrel turned around tiressly and headed to their cottage. she dragged her feet loudly, then she knew it, she stopped in her tracks, and widened her eyes. The feeling, she didn`t want this to happen now, infront of Luke, so she ran deep into the forest and hid behind a wide tree. Then it happened. What happened a year ago when Luke was at training, her chest started to flare in a bright red. Then she felt like there was a glass ball there that came out of her and words spoke from somewhere that it was the ultimate Loodera, and it floated there, as if it were waiting to be grabbed by her, but then it disappeared. The same thing happened behind the tree. When it was over, she heard Luke screaming out her name. She came out from behind the tree to reveal where she was.  
"Let`s go home, Luke. I feel, better now." Narrel said looking down at Luke. She turned feeling her cheeks flush.  
When they got home, she made Buhhlana breast meat on a bun, Lukes FAVORITE. They ate talking about the time they went to Dalfaranda and the circus was there, so they ran down the streets, where the stands where, and the people where sitting. When they passed by the crowd, and they had there hands in the air, the crowd did the wave. Narrel and Luke never forgot that day. They had so much fun. They promised each other they wouldn`t forget.  
Never.  
  
That night, Narrel couldn`t get to sleep, thiking to much of her parents, she didn`t know why she had her parents on the mind. She rolled over.  
"Mommy...where, wh..." Narrel whispered to herself. She slowly drifted off, tears building slowly. As she closed her eyes, one tear fell to her pillow. She felt a swirll of white light burst through her mind. She had her worst flash back, her enemy, in words. She started to see the little hands in the big hands, her mother and father, swinging her back and forth. They had a pic nic, a swim at the lake, a nature hunt, and they all came back with cute animals, then let them go again, of course. They were walking home, when the ground shook with might, and fear raised. Behind them, came Adangadolan, a humongous bull, who`ll take down anything smaller than him. Her mom and dad both pushed her of the path to roll down the hill. She hit a tree and layed there. She heard screaming and roaring, she was so scared she pretended she was dead and didn`t move, so the creature wouldn`t go after her. After there was no more noise, she got up to investigate. She peeked over the hill and gasped at the site she saw. Then Narrel woke up. She couldn`t tell any one about when she was 5. That was another secret of hers. Then she fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
"Bounce, bounce...bounce, bounce." Narrel woke up to find Luke bouncing on the bed to wake her up, so Narrel pretended to still be asleep, so that she could scare Luke at any moment.  
"Oh, good. You`re awake now. I`ll wait in the kitchen!" Luke said calmly, and ran off.  
"Dang it! He`s to smart to fool. Geez..." Narrel got up lazzily. She slipped out of bed and began to dress in the usuall.  
The sleeveless long neck pink shirt, her pink elbow gloves, her pink skirt with a yellow stripe and funny symbols at the bottom. Then finally her boots, the sling shot and glass ball. She hid it in her pocket.  
"O.k., I`ll make breakfast, and then we`re off, but where a coat and long johns. I don`t want you to get more sick than you are already. What do you think we should have?" Narrel listed to Luke. She rested her face in her palms on the counter and stared at him.  
"Hash-browns and Torko juice, with little skashes on the side!" Luke said excitedly. He bit his lip thinking,   
"Aaaaalright. But as long as you eat all you dish out. Make sure you put sweet on it, O.k.? I don`t want to call out the fire department. That would take awhile!" Narrel joked with Luke. She began making breakfast. Then she set out a trap for a linguo, the perfect little pet for children. Luke had been good, so she was going to catch one, take it to the vet in Dalfaranda, and then Luke would be able to keep it as a pet. Luke got excited when he saw what she was doing.   
Lingous` are small white creatures, kind of like hampsters. They make a cute little sound, almost as if they were minature marvin marshins. They made that noise in a "Doo, doo." kind of way.  
As they finished breakfast, they heard the door to the trap snap closed. They jumped from their seats excitedly to see if they caught linguo. They ran outside to the trap to neal down to find a small, white linguo, peering up at them, not frightened at all.  
"You know what food they eat, right?" Narrel goot up on Luke`s tail again, making sure that the animal wouldn`t be harmed.  
"Yes I do. I made a cage of hard wood, 3 by 2 ft, and I harvested ogolups, 20 of them, and I mushed them up to tiny crumbs AND, put them in jars, all this morning." Luke put on a glare as if to say, beat that at organization.  
"What time did I sleep in to? Nine-hundred past?" Narrel asked. The people of Lumina had a diffrent time rate. 365 days yes was a year, but they thought of 1 second a minute, so they had 24 800 hrs. in a day, which to us is the exact same as 24 hours, their minute is still a second, so there is no diffrence.  
"No, I`d say you got up at, 2 minutes to miday (which means 2 hours ti`ll 12 400, which is noon.)  
She dropped her jaw and widened her eyes. She looked at the little linguo, and it peered back at her.  
"O.k., put him in the cage, we gotta get going, the creatures are already done feeding time, we`ll never make it there in time to use the loodera!"Narrel gaped. Luke looked at her with a concerned look on his face.  
"What, did you call the glass ball, Narrel?" Luke asked curiously. He raised his eyebrows in a way that said, what the?, but Narrel Just looked the same way back.  
"I said glass ball, now let`s get a move on! And while you`re at it, when was the last time you cleaned your ears, you can`t hear me all of the sudden." Narrel said as she waited for Luke to get his pet in order. He ran out of the house quickly.  
"Ling! That`s what I`ll call him! I gave him his water, and food. Anything else?" Luke looked up at her with a spreading smile.  
"Hey, goofy, I asked you to check your ears!"Narrel joked back. She scuffled his hair and put on a harmless smile. She turned and began into the woods. Luke stared behind her. He thought to himself.  
  
"Alright, monsters! Today your contestant is Narrel, old mighty, powerful Narrel. One of you aren`t gonna make it out alive today, so call the ambulance before we start." Narrel yelled into the forest. She waited, with her index finger in the air as if to be teaching somthing. Her eyes closed, feet together and a wide smile. She waited, and waited, and waited, and wai...  
"I SAID COME OUT YOU DA..."Narrel stopped. She turned her eyes to Luke and thought  
  
"Ah, I mean, please come out."she corrected herself.   
They walked in deeper and deeper into the forest. Narrel finally put her arm out and stoped quickly. She turned her head and said calmly "I sense somthing."  
She looked all over the place. She walked on further and was frowing her eyebrows seriously, and looking all places.  
"Narrel! LOOK OUT!!" Luke screamed and pointed to the left of her. Narrel swiftly turned her head back where Luke was pointing and then to that direction. High in the air was a monster, with wings and claws, and sharp fangs. It swooped down for the kill on Narrel, so she grabbed slingshot and aimed at it with words:  
"Limit Break:Astroid Bombs!"Narrel recited. She pulled back the sling, and a power ball formed, it was small and orange with a red core. She let the sling go, and millions of power balls flared at the monster. The monster raised it`s head to the air to let out a painful scream. It then fell to the ground and lay there.  
"Did you...kill it?" Luke asked. He aproached it slowly so Narrel wouldn`t notice. He came 2 feet away of the gigantic flying monster. He looked at it. The monster had little worts around the eyes, and it had wings that looked like fins to swim in the water. He looked further down the monster and it had a scaly, 10 foot tail.The monster was a brownish colour. And at the very end of it`s tail was what looked like a fly swater, and it was red. Luke inched to it closer and swiftly the monster opened it`s closest eye to Luke, and flared teeth. Narrel turned her head in Lukes direction. She screamed at him as quick as she could.  
"Duck, Luke DUCK!!!!!"Luke looked at the tail and with out thought, and without ducking, fainted as somthing formed out of the tail that scared the hell out of him. Narrel looked at the monsters tail and let her jaw drop. A boy was trying to get out of the monster. He had spikey bangs and a large sword on his back and as soon as his uper body was out of the monster he turned to Narrel not caring who she was and screamed:  
"Now would be a good time to use lightening!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrel nodded and aimed her sling shot at the monsters head. She swiftly took out her Ramuh glass ball and searched in her bag with her hand her other and only glass ball, thunder. She slipped it in the slot and ran to the front of it.  
"Just a second back there, I need to scan!" Narrel shouted to the misterious boy. She reached to a side pocket and pulled out some ray-glasses. She propped them on her face over her eyes. She looked at the gadget in her hand and pointed it at the wounded monster. She furrowed and said out seriously:"Scan."  
Her gadget beeped and a purple ray went across the monster. Her glasses read:   
HP:87/467  
MP:0/0  
LVL:26  
Narrel thought quickly. She grined evily and pointed her sling shot at the monster and shouted:  
"Shock!"  
Her glass ball began to glow a furious yellow as Narrel consentraited some of her magic into the glass ball, because after all, the monster was weakened. The sling shot shook with fury, she suddenly opened her eyes and gritted her teeth, and the glass ball let out a flury of lightening strikes to the head of the monster. It raised it's head for a final scream, and it's body disintigrated into glowing green spheres. Narrel reached for her glasses and pressed a button on the lense and commanded "Download data." All the green spheres gathered into a ball and moved into Narrel's body. She re-opened her eyes to read the information on her glasses.  
NEW LVL:  
20  
  
"YYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"Narrel cheered in the forest with a satisfying jump, then she let her glee go. She stopped to look at the boy and Luke.  
Unconscious.  
"How am I gonna get them back? Let`s see..." Narrel stopped to think. She stood there with her right index finger resting on her chin. there was silence in the forest s she thought. It was as if the monsters wanted to know about her answer.  
".......Oh yeah! I`m level 20! I have power boost and...I`d better check that other one I guess."Narrel spoke to herself. She reached into her materia bag and grabbed her glasses. She manteled them on her face and commanded:"Battle Selection." The blue lenses acted up and in yellow writting it listed her only 2 commands. Dash and power boost.  
"Ohhh, this is great, I have power boost and dash, what luck! O.k, Battle Stats."Narrel once again commanded. On the screen on her glasses it read:  
HP:488/488  
MP:90/140  
LVL:20  
"Need to rest up my mind power. 90, not much. O.k, back to Battle Selection."Narrel said calmly.   
The glasses went back to the list of Dash and Power Boost, and she then added "MP."  
The glasses read beside the commands of speacial abilities how much MP was needed to use each command.  
Power Boost: 50  
Dash: 50  
"Oh no! I`m 10 MP short! What am I gonna do? I can`t leave these two alone...to get a polly seed..."Narrel said to herself. She looked back at them and she said rather casually: "Power Boost."  
Red and yellow flamed around her as if she were a bomb. Her hair raised as if wind were blowing from the Earth. And then it all stopped. She turned around to the two boys and she picked them up, because of course, they were light as feathers now. She turned, and ran into the forest.  
The explanation of her Battle Selection, is that every time you reach level 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, and 100, another selection will be added to your list. The commands only work for a day, though, and it is rumored, that a glass ball and a life form everyone despises: Larandans, who created the glass balls and named them (they look exactly like humans, and black mages,with coloured wings in a gassy form on their back) will at level 100, which no one has reached that level, will create the ultimate disaster limit, called Ultimate Life. It is an Urban ledgend and no one believs it, for about only thought of 9 legendary Laradans left. There is also a legend that Narrel is also very fond of, called the King of Gaia.  
There was once known to be a spirit, named Gaia, who protected over all of the galaxy. making sure nothing would happen to it. In that time, you could look up in the sky and see her, floating high, but very view able. People say she was so beautiful, blind men died because of sadness they couldn`t see Gaia.  
A king grew angry because this woman, Gaia, was killing his blind inhabbitants of the sorrowed blind people, and most of the village had broken laws when they were young and they`re eyeballs were to be removed. It was a law made by the king himself, for when he was young and his father was king, someone killed him, and the minister claimed he heared god say he must be punished by his eye balls, so this king, carried it on. But a funny thing about the king was, he had never been outside, for when he was young they said he should stay inside or he would be killed by a man or woman passing by. The king argued he should go out to consult with the woman, and he brought his bow and arrow.  
The king went outside and looked at the sky and shouted to her: "You are killing the blind people of sorrow of never laying eyes on you! You shall die of this!"The king raised his bow and arrow to the sky and shot the arrow. After he shot it and the arrow was going up, he realised what he had done, she was so beautiful...and then Gaia fell to the ground, with the arrow pierced in her heart. The king went to her body and kneeled before her.  
"Please erase my evil deeds, and let me be with the beautiful woman I have betrayed." He said allowed. Then he was to be said to be turned into a small, red ball, and inplanted, in the chest of Gaia. And Gaia's body disapeared into the flow of time, to be reborn, in a time no one knows of, to stop what Gaia was protecting the galaxy of humans from, Mojesta. Nothing is known about what Mojest looks like, all they know is that it is evil, and is constructed to nothing but distruction. That is why every year people pray that Gaia would be reborn to protect the Earth and it`s fellow planets.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Where, where? Come on, there`s gotta be one..."Narrel complained to herself that there were basically no polly seed trees. She kept running with the what felt like now: "ELEPHANTS" on her shoulders. Narrel guessed that she had been running for to long, and that`s what was causing the weigh-down. She looked to her right and skided to a stop. She turned to her right and looked up.  
"A poly tree! I found one! Finally!" She cheered. She set the two boys on the ground and began climbing the 190-foot tree. She got to the top and picked 5 polly seeds. Then she let herself drop down again. She picked up the 2 quickly and swallowed one of the seeds.  
"Dash!"she commanded. she let the side affects kick in and dashed home. Things ran through her head, like when Luke was questioning her.  
Things ran through her head noisilly. She couldn't concentrate. What was wrong? She fell drowsy as they reached her cabin. She walked inside and looked around the corner to the bedroom. The lingou was asleep. She tiptooed in the room, but yet loudly ploped the two boys on the bed and she had realised the boys face...It was the thief wanted in Dalfaranda!  
  
  
  
  
She backed off. What was the thief wanting with her? She didn't pace, fearing he would wake up and mug her or somthing. She was scared. To the bone. She quietly moved Luke on a bed and left the thief on the floor. She sat on the chair for one hour, then 2. On the bed for 2 hourss, then joined by Luke for 1, then she went to feed the Lingou, the thief sat strait up to look at her. She entered the room to glance up to Luke with her eyes sshut with glee and spoke:   
"Want some tea Luke? You must have a cold.............Luke?..." Narrel opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. It nearly felt like she was shaking her own house. Then she suddenly stopped, gasping for air staring at the thief, she looked at the cup of tea in her hand and at Tren. She brought her cup back aiming her eye on the blondy freaky freaking thief, and...  
"Narrel, don't throw the tea, you've defeated him with your mind banging scream."Luke quickly pointed out to the viscious Narrel, at the moment...anyway.  
Narrel stopped and hid the teacup behind her, smilling in hope he'd think it was a way of greeting in the forest. She looked at the thief watching him stare.  
"X-ay on the up-cay"The thief said. Luke and Narrel stared at him trying to find out what he said.  
"FORIEGN LANGUAGE-F-O-R-I-E-G-N L-A-N-G-U-A-G-E, O.k?" He spoke, looking at Narrel as if idiotoid landed off mars and taught her at school. He got up and spoke once again:  
"I would tell you my name, but you would report me in Dalfaranda. No? I can't wait to say my name, never said it before. Promise not to tell? Blondie?"  
Narrel's face went beat red. She scremed in his face about being called 'Blondie' and finished off with a quick simple 'yes'  
"Tren."  
  
Narrel looked at him in suprise. That was her father's name. Narrel wanted to speak and ask about where his name came from, but stopped and didn't talk. It might lead to somewhere else. Narrel looked up at him again and quickly said before he could even glance at Luke's scardy face:  
"Why the hel- heck, were you in the monster? And why here?"Narrel questioned firmly;staring at him hard. He took a deep breath and looked at her hard as well, letting the gentle look come upon her face.  
"9 Laradans years ago, created a powerful force of magic called Loodera," Luke snaped a look at the back of Tren's head.  
  
"The 9 of them were different elements. Dark, Light, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning, Retral, Fire, and Mind. Each created a sphere of colour of their element. The one you poses, Raduan, has the atribute of Lightning, and is yellow, and the 3 stars mean it is the third power, a well sort of weak."  
"But...I thought all of them looked that way! A picture and yellow, with 3 stars!"Narrel promptly interupted.  
"No. That's because Raduan was only discovered. None others were. It was 10 years ago it was discovered by a man living here. So I came to warn you. After one Loodera is discovered, the guardian knows the Shiela of the skies is reborn to watch over Earth, and is coming to distroy her, for as long as she protects Earth, humans along with Black Mages get stronger when around the 9 Laradans. In prophicy, as long as that woman is guarding Earth, we come closer to ruling all of Netherness. So, if we find all 9 Loodera, we know that we have better chance of protecting Gaia, 'cause she is very close to us." Tren finished off. Narrel looked at him strangley with the face that said 'How do you know all that?'  
Then the world came back to Narrel. She frowned at him and leaned eye to eye with a curious look on her face.  
"Who's...We...?"Narrel remarked. She waited for an answer.  
"Monsters are drawn to power, so when the Loodera was found here, I purposley was swallowed to see if I'd be drawn to warriors, so will yo..."  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!!"Narrel interupted quickly. She grinded her teeth. She glimpsed at Luke and back at Tren.  
"What about him?! All he has is a rat to take care of him, and he is a lousy babysitter so forget it! Hwaa! The Linguo! I forgot about it! Feed it quickly, Luke!"  
"He's not a rat! And I fight too!" Luke said, stomping off with a tantroom. She heard the "Doo doo" sound once again, and turned to Tren with arms crossed over her chest.  
We'll talk tommorow. It's 24 200. Go to sleep. In that bed. She turned to retrieve Luke and it started. Her heart barley beated, and faintly stopped. She paused and stood there. She felt tromendous pain. She fell to her knees and her widened eyes slowly rolled into her head. She was slowly fading, because she was holding it in. She didn't want to think she was that Gaia. She liked it only because it's fantasy way. No one would no she had the glass ball in her chest. Then, fell on the floor. Hearing fuzzy words. "Nrll! Nr..." She could hear no more. She was surrounded in light. She looked up and saw a man holding her glass ball, still in what appeared as a white room. The red ball that she dispised. It wasn't saving the world, it was distroying the way she can live.   
"You are...but only a child meant to be h..." She had waken up in bed with the light of the window shining on her as if she were an angel. 


	2. A Great Battle

Chapter 2:A Huge Battle  
  
  
"Luke? Are you here? Don't play Hide n' Seek on me!"Narrel called into the  
hall of her house. She walked in 2 steps then stopped again. She called out  
Lukes name once again and her eyes widened.  
The thief  
She ran down the hall with fear in her eyes panicing inside, asking herself  
questions All  
at once she stopped thinking. Her eyes went as about as far as they could go,  
for she was soaring through the air, crying out a enormous scream. She had   
slipped on Luke's pajama's.  
"Ayieeahhoah!"Narrel screamed as if for help to be caught from falling.  
Krrrk! Narrel felt as if she'd broken somthing. She opened her eyes like a  
slowly creaking door, and mumbled alowdly to herself.  
"Laundry, laundry, laundry. The only thing a man can't do. The only thing  
a man SAYS he can't do. But no, Lukey can't do that! He's to young to tell  
the difference between a dirty clothes basket and a clean one. No! He can't!"  
Narrel argued with herself. She turned and stared at the wall. Not only a   
wall, but somthing up against the wall. A note.  
Narrel scrambled to pick it up and read it promptly, and soon began to read  
the crapy handwriting. She tried anyway.  
*Me and Luk have gone to Dalferaunda to sin up for the sord competishon.  
Sory for leaving earle, and for my riting.*  
Tren  
What an a hole! Taking a boy he doesn't know off like that! Ooooo! And what   
crapy writing! The nerve!I swear! I'll hurt his..."she stopped and thought   
of what time they left. Where they are. What they're doing?!  
Narrel turned to the front door and ran. She put her battle glasses on an  
commanded 'Dash!'  
She ran through the forest and came to the other side in a time period of   
5 minutes. 3 monsters to beat up. Lousy. She looked at the sign on the side  
of the road, and read it.  
  
Dalfaranda  
50 randin laondefs  
(10 Blocks)  
Go If You Dare  
Tren waz here!  
Zo Waz Luke!  
  
"Good! Luke taught blondie docks to spell!"Narrel mocked the sign. She spun  
to the front of the road and got ready to dash, then a twig snapped.   
Narrel looked over her shoulder to see who, or what was there. Her heart   
pounded. She felt somthing stronger than her in the forest. She slowly   
reached for her sling shot, so that it wouldn't see her grab it. She took the  
glasses off her face when pretending to glance for the source of the noise.  
Then turned with quickness inhold of her sling shot along with the Groog bomb  
in the slot.  
"Hold it! Or I'l..."Narrel raised an eyebrow. It was a forge. A animal with  
3 eyes and jet-black hair. so it's eyes would be invisible. It had 4 legs and  
walked like a bear.  
"Oh, silly billy! Scaring me like that! I nearlly hurt you! Don't do it   
again, okaydokay?"She questioned the forge widely. She giglled lightly and  
slowly turned around ,and in a flash, that gigle was wipped off her face.  
Instead, she looked up at a dangerous Forgeroo, the giant beige streaked 18  
foot monster, that looks like the adult version of a forge, with 5 eyes.  
"Holly Shi-"Narrel was blown away by the blood curdilling roar of the Forgeroo,  
and landed on the bottom part of her neck, rolling backwards to reclaim her  
ballance on her knees. She reached for a Tragnet in her tiny travell bag but  
was blown away once again by the scream. She landed on her right arm this time  
and slowly turned her body after 10 seconds to look at the blood-stained teeth  
of the Forgeroo, remembering it's steady eyes and glared teeth 10 years ago  
to claim her parents bodies for lunch. It became a dream when their bodies  
without legs were left for burial by the small light she never thought of   
again.  
"No. No! Luke is my real brother, ya hear?!"Narrel screamed at the top of her  
lungs at the Forgeroo. She stood up quickly and put Raduan in the slot of her  
silng shot.  
"Eternal Break!"Narrel shouted as the earth shook under her feet, as she summoned  
all the physical power around her, forming into spheres of blinding light,  
gathering all into the small glass ball, which was revialed as loodera by mr.  
Butthead, Tren. The loodera shone brightly yellow, looking like cream white,  
and Narrel faded away.  
In her place, a tiny thunder cloud apeared. The Forgeroo reared and roared  
at it, sending the air to blur, in a form of blindness. The tiny thunder cloud  
formed into a man with a long, stretching white beard, that touched the ground  
yet 5 feet in the air. He had robes of green lining and total white. With a   
dark purple necklace. His white hair fkowed as the power of the lightning   
strikes covered the Forgeroo. But the affects of blind lowered his chances of  
a direct hit. Because Raduan's vision was blured. It took a while for him to   
aim, and the Forgeroo was breaking the forcefield already. As soon as Raduan  
was seeing the creature beat open his forcefield, he shot a ball of lightning  
with one of his long fingernails at the force field. With great force, The   
forcefield blew up and left the earth shaking as a anormus bolt of lightning  
was flashing all in the same spot many times. The flashing stopped, and Raduan  
changed back into a thundercloud and flew off into the sky. Narrel reappeared  
and fell to the ground emediatley on her behind. She was dizzy, she had never  
felt that before, being sucked in the air and feeling as if her body parts   
left her head in deep, dark space where you couldn't see your hand infront of  
your face, even if you lighted a candle.  
Narrel stared at the fried-up carcas on the ground. She had fainted it. The  
poor thing. It was probably defending the tiny forge behind Narrel. She looked  
at the ground and then at the poor, whimpering forge that was crying at it's  
mothers death. Narrel wanted to cry, too. Remembering that her mother was  
killed by a monster, and the forges' mother was killed,  
By a monster  
Narrel wept in her spot, and couldn't find courage to turn to the forge and  
say sorry to it, knowing she'd have to take care of it or it would,  
Die.Without,  
Parents  
Narrel know tossed her head straight up and screamed her parents name. She   
fell to the ground and cried herself to sleep. The little forge went to sleep  
by Narrel after, accepting her apology, thinking the scream was a sorry. From  
then on the forge wanted to stay with Narrel. It wanted her to be his new  
mommy, and before he drifted off, he watched the fried parts of the monster  
blow away in the wind, and with a last glance he looked at the glasses which  
had fallen out of Narrel's travel bag. It didn't understand the little symbols,  
but guessed it was important to the humans, so left it alone, and snuggled under  
Narrels arm. He remembered the symbols from that day on which read:  
Damage of Magic:88 916 HP  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!"Narrel was suddenly woken by a mans voice. She looked beside   
her to find the tiny forge sleeping peacefully under her arm. She looked back  
at the man.  
"Did you do this work, little girl? Did you kill the monster?!"The man was  
wide eyed in expresion. He looked at Narrel as if she were a monster. Narrel  
calmly nodded her head.  
"Yes, I did, sir, with my loodera, Raduan."She smilled weakly at him.  
"You know the name of the gl,glass balls?!And you HA,HAVE ONE?! With a forge?!  
By the Lardarans, you're a natural warrior, taming beasts and fighting of   
forgeroos like that!!"The man stared at her. She was not normal, no, she knew  
that, but she had forgotten, she was cooped up with monsters that she fought   
against to level up, while others in the city found it barbaric to fight, and  
pretty damn tough, too.  
"Come with me to my cabin. You gotta hear this, you're a legacy! A legend!  
You're probabaly the one in the prophecy!!"The man helped her up with the forge. 


	3. More Horror and love

Chapter 3:The Prophecy  
  
  
  
  
"So, why are we here again?"Narrel asked as they walked in the cabin, at the  
oppisite end of the tiny marsh, next to the forest. She gently put the forge  
down on the rug next to the warm fire. She turned around and sat on the couch  
across from the chair the man was sitting in.  
"I have brought you here to read you a prophicy that you look like you're in.  
And by the way, my name's Arfigor, prophicy collector. I write things down of  
my own prophicies, and I have one I created 15 years ago. It just smacked me   
in the temple. Well, as an expresion anyway..."Arfigor paused for a moment to  
look at Narrel.  
"You're 15, and your name is Narrel, right? Born on Randers 9th, am I correct?"  
He looked sternly at her face. Narrel's jaw fell as far as it could fall. She  
furrowed her eyebrow in the expresion of "How do They do That?" she looked  
upon the wall behind Arfigor to find papers with neatly done writting on the  
wall oppisite of the Jerker from the deep. She closed her mouth slowlly as she  
came across a paper with the name "Narrel"on it, followed by prophicy. Narrel  
got up slowlly and went to the wall to read it. She reached the the wall and  
turned to Arfigor.  
"May I take it down and read it?"she asked impaitiently to Arfigor. He nodded,  
and Narrel took down the prophicy paper and read it with shaking hands.  
  
Narrel Prophicy  
A child will be born, baring the name of Narrel, who will protect the ones she  
desires, not even letting death get in the way of defending against anyone.  
She will be like the second Gaia, defending Earth against the alien worlds,  
not Evil nor Good, but only which looking for a desprate hope of life by distroying  
the child hope, to be the leader species, instead of the conquering humans,  
but if the child hope, all species will die, except for the one who conqured  
the child. And leaving the few humans behind who failed, to be hunted and   
inslaved, not to see the hope of freedom,or the sun, ever again.  
  
Narrel gasped and dropped the paper, leaving her hands free to burry her  
face in. She turned to Arfigor with her eyes starting to gather water fastly at the   
bottom of her eyes.  
"Where, where did you get such a horrible idea? Those people enslaved? The   
end of the, the world?!" tears were dripping off her chin rapidly now. Her eyes  
were bloodshot, looking up upon his sad-dampened face, and with that, Narrel  
went to her knees with her arms wraping around her pounding head. Sobbing was  
heard from a mile's perimiter from the cabin. Arfigor picked Narrel up and put  
her in a bed. Narrel slowlly calmed down in the bed, and saw her new friend  
hop on the bed. It almost looked like her forge had lost the 3rd eye. But Narrel looked closer. It had started the 4th.  
After 2 minutes(hours, remember)Narrel arose from the bed and took the forge in her arms. She was thinking of the name  
Trent, but no, sounds to close to but-head.  
"Pelondoe."Narrel weakly smilled, but also gigled at the thought. The second time she ever named somthing. Two imaginable  
names. Narrel slowly peaked out into the main living room, where Arfigor was  
in last. He was writting on a slip of paper. Narrel frowned strongly. She walked sternly and quietly to the back door. Opened   
it quietly. And turned to the counter to look to see if Arfigor had taken anything from Narrel as she wimpered on the bed.  
She freaked at what was on the table. It made her open the door and slam it behind her.  
Arfigor looked up at the direction of the back door. And laughed lightly. The letter he wrote just to scare her, also for  
a pay back of being yelled at.  
On the table, he had left a note reading the words only Narrel would know,  
without knowing why she knew the language.  
  
Foroum Al Anfairigor,  
Oi lesungrune Y* natoe ret cyende* roen Goyta Ulamsa.  
Nakerel  
  
Ekodnish. The lost foriegn language of the Gaia race. Narrel didn't know why  
she knew the language, but her parents thought she was speaking her normal  
giberish as a baby did, but when she was 3 and still speaking it, her parents  
got worried and held classes every day of english. Slowly, Narrel only spoke   
english. But that was why they went on a picnic. To celebrate, when she was 5  
and english full, that she knew how to talk. Narrel also hates that tounge,  
and the way it sounds. Her parents are  
Gone  
Because of it. She did know how to translate it, though:  
Dear Friend Arfigor,  
Thank You for telling me the prophicies. Can you read this language? I hope we see each other again!!  
Narrel  
"How did that man know the language I spoke when I was younger? Jesus, my life is full of it."Narrel grumbled to herself.  
She was now walking down the highway, for when she had gotten the shocks, she was washed of her powers.  
Narrel looked up into the sky, which was now purple. Small diamonds peered through the clouds, brightening up the sky. They  
looked as if they were trying to catch up Narrels biggest attention.  
"Narrel! NARREL!"Narrel looked ahead. It was Andinee, her old long, lost child hood friend. He was 16, one year older than  
herself, and Luke used to also say when they were talking alone "Kiss! Kiss! Yas' don't need misletoe!"Narrel Always frowned  
and threw a pillow lightly at him. But Lukes visions came true. Right then and there, Andinee threw his  
arms around her, with lips hugging around hers. She made sure that the shock wouldn't make her drop Pelondoe. Her first kiss.  
The words echoed in her mind as the ones that did when she killed Pelondoes' mother. All she was thinking was how warm, and   
beautiful it felt. She felt she was doing this wrong, but then she knew that it was probablly Andinees' too. Her eyes closed  
lightly, so she thought she would look like sleeping beauty. She slowly tried to bring one arm up to run her fingers through  
his hair. But brought it back to hold on to Pelonde. She felt The warm and relaxing lips leaving, which she took as a red light.  
She came back too, and opened her eyes very dilibratelly. Andinee didn't let go.  
"I've missed you, my love."Narrel didn't understand. Andinee and her were just friends last time she knew. But with the words he   
had just let out, she just wanted the same thing.  
"Me, too."Narrel repllied happilly. She felt warm inside, and was hoping that Luke and Tren weren't near by. What an embarasment!  
Narrel thought, with a grin.  
*****MEANWHILE*****  
"Woah! There goes your chance with my sister, Tren!"Luke gigled quietly, as they hid behind a tree near where Narrel and Andinee  
were standing.  
"With that girl? No. Not interested, thanks. Her first kiss was spoilled by a runt, anyways. I was planning to break mouth virginity  
tonight when you were asleep.  
"She'd scream and get desperate, calling for Andinee. Hee hee. You'd probablly attack and things would go bump in the night! Hey, would   
ya? I bet you would! Yahuh! Ooo boy, then it would get messy! And I be..."  
"Would you SHUT-UP CHILD!"Tren yelled at Luke. They gasped when the two on the road heard them and turned to see them.  
"Right back at ya! Get down! Luke called quietly at Tren. They ducked under a bush so that Narrel and Andinee would continue kissing.  
Which they had started again  
"Geez, that was an episode, Dumble Dork Brain."Luke cussed. Well, after this, Luke wasn't to happy.  
"I need to learn romance, you don't. You probablly got 20 hookers already! Luke was now mocking Tren wildly. Tren turned to look at  
Luke again  
"Look, I took you with me so that you would shut up about me and Narrel in bed, o.k? Don't blow your next chance in this sword competition.  
Mocking is not aloud to defeat a opponent with burning each other. I don't really like the squealing Bi...Bin, anyway."Tren quickly corrected  
himself. He looked back through the branches of the bush to watch Narrel and Andinee embracing.  
Tren thought to himself. He slowlly  
grinned with passion. He hadn't kissed for 3 years.  
  
Short Chapta, eh? Don't worry, it might just end up like this for all the chapters. I might have 30, so that's why. PLEASE R&R!!! 


End file.
